


April Fools

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I’m a new follower, but I’ve actually been reading for a while, I love your Gabe fics by the by… So, I actually have a request, if you could maybe make a smut fanfic of Gabe pulling an April Fools prank on the reader with I don’t know random vibrating panties (I don’t know sorry) while they’re around the Winchesters, you know since Gabriel is a trickster after all, April Fools is kind of his forte. Thank you if you even took the time to read this (obsessive) rambling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

Warnings: Cursing, grace!kink, smut

Fic:

It started out like any other day. You woke up in Gabriel’s arms and had a slow, lazy make out session which turned into slow, lazy sex. That’s when things got weird. First off, your shower was freezing cold, which was something that never happened. Then, when you got out of the shower, your towel had disappeared. You had to run to your room naked, praying that the Winchesters weren’t around to see.

At breakfast, your favorite cereal had been replaced with your least favorite. When you tried to poor milk out of the carton, you got orange juice instead. You asked Sam and Dean if anything weird had happened to them and they both said no.

Later, you decide to help out with some research. You open your computer and find all of the keys in the wrong place. For fuck’s sake, you think to yourself as you try to remember where each of the keys should go. Eventually, you get all of the keys back in the right place and log into your computer. Your eyes flick down to the calendar at the bottom of the screen, it read April 1st. You roll your eyes. So that’s it, Gabe was messing with you. Well, the next trick he tried to pull was going to be a failure; you were going to make sure of that.

You see Gabe’s reflection in the screen of your computer. Here it goes. “Hey Gabe,” you say overly sweet, “How’s your day been going?”

“Not too bad,” he says, running his hand through his hair as if he’s nervous, “I um, I had something I wanted to ask you.”

“Sure Gabe, what is it?” you ask, trying to gauge what trick he’s going to try to pull next.

Gabe gets down on one knee and pulls out a small black box. “Y/N, would you marry me?” he asks.

“Oh my God, Gabe!” you exclaim, “Let me guess, is there a piece of paper in there that says April Fools?” The smile on Gabe’s face falters.

“What? No!” Gabe says. You snatch the box from Gabe’s hands and open it up. Low and behold, out falls a piece of paper reading April Fools.

“Nice try trickster,” you say with a smirk.

“Damn it,” he grumbles, “Well it was either this or I was going to tell you I was pregnant.”

“Actually, that would’ve been more believable,” you say, “Didn’t you give birth to an eight legged horse back when you were Loki?”

“We don’t talk about that,” Gabe says.

“Why? Not cut out for the burden of motherhood?” you ask casually as the Winchesters walk into the room.

“Is Gabe going to be a mother?” Sam asks as he sits down across from you.

“Congrats!” Dean says, “Who’s the dad?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it was you Dean, you seem to like to bang everything with a pulse,” you say with a smirk. Dean’s eyes narrow at you.

“Hey Y/N, I was on your side,” Dean says as he sits beside Sam. You laugh and Dean’s angry expression falls away as he laughs along with you.

Gabe leans down, his lips brushing your ear. “I’ll get you for this,” he whispers before taking the seat next to you. He crosses his arms and proceeds to stare you down as you return to your research. A few minutes go by with Gabe brooding about his failed trick. Suddenly, he sits up a little straighter and a smirk crosses his lips. Now what? you ask yourself as you roll your eyes once again. Gabe leans back in his chair again and watches you as if he’s waiting for a show to start.

A tingling sensation runs from your shoulders, down your abdomen, and stops between your thighs. The sensation travels up into your core and begins vibrating. You let out a soft moan that you try to cover with a cough. Sam and Dean look up at you, confusion riddled across their faces. Gabe had used his grace on you before, but never with other people around. You shift and shoot Gabe an angry look. He just smirks at you and uses his grace to intensify the feelings within you.

You press your lips together, trying to prevent any sounds from escaping you. Gabe watches as you wiggle in your seat, trying to find a position where he can’t affect you. Nothing works. Gabe keeps making things worse, making the vibrations stronger and making it feel like there’s something pumping in and out of you. You feel his grace press against your clit and vibrate against you. You moan loudly, causing both Sam and Dean to focus on you.

“You ok?” Dean asks.

“I, um, I’m not feeling well,” you stammer. You push yourself away from the table and shoot off down the hall. You hear footsteps following you. As soon as you reach your room, Gabe grabs your wrist and spins you, pressing you against the door. “Gabe,” you groan, “What the Hell?”

“I told you I’d get you back,” he whispers, his lips brushing the shell of your ear. Gabe’s hands travel over your body and he begins pulling clothing from your body. First your shirt, followed by your bra, pants, and panties. Gabe kisses your neck and chest before finding his way to your lips. Your hands begin pulling his clothes off and dropping them to a pile on the floor.

When he’s finally naked, he presses his body up against yours, his hard cock prodding your thigh. “Gabe, wait,” you say, “I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want you right now.”

“Really?” Gabe asks, “Sorry.” He pulls away from you and stops the vibrations from his grace before he runs a hand through his hair.

A smirk crosses your lips before you begin to laugh. “April Fools,” you say.

Gabe narrows his eyes at you. “That’s a terrible joke,” he says.

“I know,” you respond, “But I had to play at least one trick on you today, it is April Fools Day after all.”

Gabe grabs you and pulls you towards him. He wraps his arms around you and lifts you up, carrying you to the bed. Gabe drops you down so that you bounce on the bed. He settles himself above you and pushes your legs apart with his knees. His lips attach to your neck, leaving kisses and sucking at the skin. “You want me to use my grace again?” he asks.

“Yes,” you moan.

“Figured,” Gabe mumbles against your skin. The tingling sensation returns, spreading across your body before focusing on your core.

“Gabriel,” you moan. You drag your fingertips along his scalp and down his back before wrapping your legs around his waist. Gabe lines himself up with your entrance and presses in, inch by inch. The feeling of him inside you combined with his grace is enough to send you into the depths of orgasm, but you hold back, wanting the sensations to last.

Gabe begins his thrusts, fast and hard, pushing you into the mattress with each one. The sounds made by each of you combined with the slap of skin on skin and the creak of the bed are the only sounds that can be heard in the room. Gabe reaches behind him and takes hold of one of your legs, pulling it over his shoulder. The new angle allows him to push even deeper inside you.

“Y/N,” he groans as his hips snap against you. His cock twitches inside you and his grace presses against your clit once again.

You cry out as you cum, your walls clenching down around his cock. Gabe follows soon after, spilling his seed deep inside you with a shout of your name. Slowly, he lets his grace fade from you and he pulls out of you, placing your leg back down on the bed. He moves to lie by your side and pulls the sheets up over the both of you. Gabe wraps his arms around you and pulls you towards him, your head resting against his chest.

“Are you done trying to prank me?” you ask.

“What if I’m not?” he questions.

“If you try to prank me one more time, this is the last time you’re getting laid for a month,” you say, quickly adding, “And that’s no April Fools Day joke.”

“Fine,” Gabe grumbles. A few moments pass by before he speaks again. “Wanna help me prank the Winchesters?” he asks.

“Absolutely!” you respond with a wicked smile.


End file.
